


A Year Later

by MissIzzy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-01
Updated: 2004-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIzzy/pseuds/MissIzzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written in honor of my grandmother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Year Later

He'd wanted to go alone. But they would not allow him in alone. Luna had her own mission there, and she followed him silently, until together they stood before the veil.

She spoke first. "I can't hear my mother. I suppose she's gone further back now. But it's only been a year..."

Since the person he listened for had fallen. But there were so many voices, how could he tell...?

"Relax." she whispered. Harry obeyed. Voices washed over him. He could tell each from the other.

He felt more then heard the voice, as at last Sirius bade him farewell.


End file.
